Mates Before Girls
by 1DForever8
Summary: Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles have been best friends since One Direction was made but when Harry breaks up from his girfriend and Louis finds love what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Louis' POV**

Is this seriously happening? We made a promise, he hadn't stuck to it. But neither had I, so who was to blame?

**Harry's POV**

Me and Lou, would always be seen together. We had promised that we would not let a girl come between us ever. What had happened now?

**6 Months Earlier-24****th**** December 2011 - Louis' 20****th**** Birthday**

**Harry's POV**

My alarm went off at 6am. I threw by hoodie at it, hopefully that would quieten it down. I must have gone back to sleep because when my alarm rang again I had no idea what time it. Then suddenly I remembered it was Lou's birthday! How had I forgotten? I got up from my bed, picked up my hoodie which was still over my alarm clock and looked for my phone. I finally found it after ten minutes of turning my room into what looked like a warzone. I hit speed dial 1.

"Morning birthday boy!" I said as soon as he picked up.

"Morning lazy," He replied.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"It's 11am, you couldn't have called up sooner?"

"No, I was busy?"

"Doing what?"

"I was umm y'kn-" He cut me off

"You were sleeping!"

"Damn, you know me so well!"

"And you, me!"

"Anyway, I have some news for you, my mum only told me this morning but she said that they're moving!"

"Where to?"

"Somewhere ages away, a place called Holmes Chapel where apparently, some popstar lives there, never heard of this popstar called Harry Styles or something?" He joked

"You're moving here? Woohoo!" I shouted down the phone ignoring his joke.

"Haz, I have to go, thanks for calling speak to you soon! Love ya!"

"Love ya to Lou!" I said as I ended that called I heard a voice behind me.

"How can I be your girlfriend when I can see you're clearly in love with Lou?" Hannah joked.

"You know I only have eyes for you babe," I said as I pulled her closer for a kiss.

Hannah was my new girlfriend, well not really, we had only told the public a week ago but secretly we have been dating for six months. Hannah was beautiful and she didn't know which gave me a perfect excuse to sing our song to her.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that your flip your hair gets me overwhelmed-"_ I started singing but she cut me off

"You love your songs too much!" she said before kissing me passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Louis' POV**

"Haz, I have to go, thanks for calling, speak to you soon! Love ya!" I said

"Love ya too!" Harry replied before ending the call.

I chucked my phone onto my bed and got ready to go for my birthday lunch. Eleanor had planned it all; I had no idea where we were going. Eleanor was my girlfriend, but we had split up in the summer due to our schedules being to busy and there no being enough time for each other. I did still love her but I guess everything happens for a reason.

"Louis Tomlinson are you ready?" Eleanor shouted up the stairs.

"Yes, yes calm down," I said as I quickly chucked on a stripy top, red jeans and a pair of Toms.

I walked down the stairs to see my mum and Eleanor waiting. Eleanor looked beautiful, her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing a turquoise dress which stopped just about mid-thigh.

"Finally, the birthday boy is ready!" Eleanor said.

"You look beautiful, why did you dress up? My birthday's not that special!" I replied.

"It is this year- you're twenty!"

"Twenteen actually!" I corrected her.

She rolled her eyes and threw me the car keys. We walked up to the car; my mum, dad and sisters went in one car while me and Eleanor went in here blue Mini. We were meeting everyone else at the restaurant. I started driving then realised that I had no idea where we were going.

"Turn left here, and then keep driving till we arrive at the park," she said reading my thoughts.

"The park?" I asked confused.

"Trust me Lou," she said

I carried on driving and parked in the park car park. The park was already full, but it was full of my family and friends, there were four big barbeques going on.

"This is amazing I said!"

"Well, I thought the weather was unusually good this year so I thought you should have a special birthday meal for your twentieth!"

"Twenteen," I reminded her.

I walked over to the barbeques when I was some curly hair poking out from beneath a chef's hat.

"Hazza!" I screamed.

"Boobear!"

I frowned at the nickname he had used.

"I didn't think you'd be here!"

"I'm not the only one here," he replied and pointed to a group of three boys; Liam, Zayn and Niall.

They saw me before I saw them and they started running towards me.

"Twenty years old, yet you will probably act like a twelve year old," Liam joked.

"Tweenteen," Harry corrected them before I could.

"Anyway, Louis y'know you said you're moving to Holmes Chapel, I thought I should introduce you to some people," Harry said while pulling me to a group of people.

"This is Josh, that's Sam," He said while introducing me to two boys, "And this is Elizabeth," he pointed to the girl.

She was beautiful; she had baby blue eyes and long brown hair which was straight with the odd wave or two.

"I prefer Libby," Libby said.

"Hi," was all I managed to say.

I think I had fallen for her, I think I had fallen for her hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyone that's put me on story alert! Please review it only takes a minute and makes my day!**

**Louis' POV**

For the rest of the party I tried to be with Libby as much as I could; I couldn't take my eyes off her. I didn't understand how someone could be so beautiful yet not realise. I had finally managed to say more than a few words to Libby, I liked her a lot, and she was so very different from other girls. She hadn't screamed when she realised who I was or asked for a picture or autograph she treated me like Louis Tomlinson from Doncaster not like Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. I wasn't able to spend all my time with her, as the boys had started a bonfire and told me to open my presents in front of everyone. I opened all my presents until only four were left; one from each of the boys.

"Open mine first!" Niall said excitedly

I reached for his present, I ripped the wrapping paper off the present; I wasn't one for saving wrapping paper; it looked like a shoe box but it was larger. As I opened the box I saw two pairs of _Toms _stuffed inside.

"Thanks Nialler!" I said while practically jumping on him.

"Seriously more _Toms_? I think he has enough Niall, my wardrobe is already full with half of them!" Harry complained.

Niall shrugged, "That's your problem man, not mine!"

From Zayn I got a _Grease_ behind the scenes DVD, from Liam I got three stripy t-shirts and a pair of maroon jeans.

"Not more clothes, he's going to take up my whole wardrobe," Harry complained again.

"As Niall said, that's your problem man, not mine!"

I opened Harry's present last. It looked like it was going to be a book, but when I open it I found a photo album with the words '_Boobear and Haz!' _on the front. I opened it and saw it was filled with picture of me and Harry from our early X Factor days to filming our music videos to starting our tour. I didn't know how to thank him but I knew it was the most special gift I had been given. I turned around to see Harry smiling at me.

"This is my favourite picture," he pointed to one.

I was one of my baby pictures morphed into one of Harry's to make it look like we had had that picture taken together. I laughed what had I done to deserve such great friends. My life right now was perfect, I wouldn't have changed anything at all, and unfortunately I didn't know what was going to happen soon that would send my whole world crashing down.

**Present Time-Louis' POV**

My phone vibrated, I knew it was probably one of they boys, they wanted to know what had happened why me and Harry had punched each other, why we had refused to look at each other. I wish I could explain to them but even I didn't know why I had done that. Why he had done that. We were supposed to be best friends, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year! Please review! It makes my day!**

**Harry's POV**

For much of Louis' party I hung out with Hannah, I don't think Louis minded. Normally he would have been right behind us but after I introduced him to Libby I could see that he had fallen for her. Libby was great, she was one of my best friends and if Louis wanted to hook up with her that was no problem for me.

After Louis had opened my present and thanked everyone for their presents the party ended. I was going back to Louis' for a couple of hours and then I was going to head back up to Holmes Chapel with Josh and Sam. Libby had already gone (much to Louis disappointment) since she lived just outside Holmes Chapel and she wanted to get home early. Josh and Sam stayed at the park on the hope of finding some pretty ladies. When I walked through Louis' front door I let out a laugh.

"What was that?" Louis asked confused.

"You totally fell for her," I replied

"Well she's just, y'know," Louis' trailed off.

"I know she's something special mate!"

He let out a laugh and flopped down onto his couch.

"So when are you moving?" I asked, I couldn't wait for him to come down, it meant whenever we had to visit our families we could do it together.

"Um day after Boxing Day," he said, "Upstairs is completely filled up with boxes, the only things left are some clothes and the beds."

I nodded and picked up the remote, and turned on some chick flick, we weren't going to watch it but it was the only thing on.

"So what's up between you and Han?" He asked me, he was the only person that called Hannah by that nickname; she seemed to like it so I let him use it.

"We're good; I'm just so annoyed she lives so far up north!" I said, Hannah lived in South Shields, which was about 3 hours away from Holmes Chapel.

"Well, what can you do huh?" Louis said, "Wait, you could ask her to move in, y'know into our London flat, you'll be 18 soon so you won't need me and I can move out into the flat across the hall!"

"That's a good idea Lou," I started, "But I don't want to move out from you! I'm still your little boy however old I get!" I said fake crying.

"Oh Haz!" Louis started fake crying as well.

"Boobear!"

We hugged each other.

"Seriously someone would think you're in love!" I saw my sister; Gemma standing in the doorway as she said that.

"But we are sis, can't you see it!" I said joking.

"I'd love to see how Hannah would react to that," she said.

Louis burst out laughing,"Haz, I'm sorry I don't feel the same way!"

Me and Gemma looked at each other and then burst out laughing as well.

"C'mon Harry we gotta go!" Gemma said once we had stopped.

I said my goodbye to Louis and wished him a great 'Twenteenth' birthday and a great Christmas and told him to text me where he was moving to in Holmes Chapel so I could come help him.

**Louis' POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Libby so I thought maybe I should text her, I found my phone and went through my contacts, only then did I realise that I hadn't gotten her number. I texted Harry instead.

_Haz, can I have Libby's number, I can't stop thinking about her!_

I re-read the text and clicked send; I flopped onto my bed and waited for a reply. My phone vibrated next to me, I opened the message; it was from Harry.

_Hehe, I knew it, you're lovesick! Okay, her number is-_

I didn't finish reading the text as I click on her number save it in my contacts and sent her a text.

_Hey Libby, it's Lou! Got your number off Haz, thanks for coming to my party I had a fab time with you! Wanna go out sometime? Lou :)_

I waited for a reply; ten minutes went but no reply. I dragged myself into the kitchen and made myself a coffee. My phone was in my pocket and when it vibrated it made me jump spilling coffee all over myself. I glanced at my screen _1 new Message from Libby_ came up, I open the text quickly.

_Hey Lou, it's fine, I had an awesome time! I would love to just name the place and time. Libby x_

I replied rapidly.

_What about on the 27__th__? I'm moving to Holmes Chapel that day so maybe you could meet me a Harry's at about 9am and then we could go check out my new house? Lou :) xx_

She replied quickly this time.

_Sure! I'll meet you there! Have a great xmas! Libby xox_

_Thanks, you too! Lou xx_

I was over the moon; I was meeting Libby in only a few days time! That's when I remember, I hadn't asked Harry if we could meet up at his house, I quickly texted him.

_Just been texting Libby, we're meeting up on the 27__th__ at your house then gonna go round to my new house! Hope that's okay! ;) Boobear_

My phone vibrated immediately.

_Ooo la la! It's fine man, my house is your house. Haz :)_

_Thanks man, I owe you one! Boobear :)_

I didn't think Harry would text me back after that but he did.

_Louis and Libby sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Haz x_

_I wish! Lou ;)_

I chuckled to myself. A few days ago I was excited for Christmas and my birthday now; I couldn't care less about them I just wanted to meet Libby. Harry was right I was lovesick.

**Please review, if at least two people review I will put up another 1 or 2 chapters soon! If not you'll have to wait a few days! **


End file.
